


Oh, I'd Sell My Soul For A Donut!

by fueledbyamy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyamy/pseuds/fueledbyamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has hit rock bottom.<br/>No family, no friends and he's 99% sure he's about to lose his job.<br/>He's lonely and depressed.<br/>Eren has decided to sell his soul to the devil in return for a friend, one Levi Ackerman, who is in fact, Satan in his human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger had hit rock bottom. His life had been spiralling downwards ever since his Mother’s death at a young age. Soon after, his Father left, not being able to cope with the loss. Soon after, his sister Mikasa followed. She’d packed up and moved to New York, on the other side of the country to go to NYU, leaving Eren back in California. They talked regularly at first, but as long distance friendships sometimes do, it dwindled as the year went on.

Eren hated his life. His one friend Armin was usually too busy with his studies lately to spend any time with him. He lived in a loft in the heart of the city, which was cramped and lonely.  
He had barely scraped through high school to make it in to college, but the academic life really wasn’t for Eren.  
He was a college dropout – who needed a degree to teach PE anyway?! – and was now working at the local McDonalds. He didn’t hate it, per se, but he didn’t actually enjoy it either. But lately he’d been missing a few shifts a week, due to being unable to get out of bed.

It was safe to say that poor Eren Jaeger was depressed. He was basically broke – his weekly pay all going to rent, bills and the leftover to food – and was so very lonely. Despite him being obnoxious as a child, his adult personality was that of a very shy, quiet person, very much like his friend Armin. He was slightly worried that he was going to lose his job, due to the amount of time he’d called in to cancel his shift. It had gotten to the point, Eren realised as he lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, that he wouldn’t care if he got fired. He would lose his house, and go hungry shortly after, but he didn’t care. 

It was then that he had an epiphany. He’d heard myths about people selling their souls to the devil in exchange for things. Usually something like money. Eren pondered on this. Could he sell his soul? For unlimited funds? He wouldn’t have to drag himself out of bed for work. He could have a nice house down by the beach, all the food he wanted, a delicious donut, absolutely anythi-  
Wait. Eren sat up suddenly. What did he want most in the world? More than food, a good house? A friend. Eren contemplated. He could sell his soul to the devil for a friend. A friend to do everything with. Someone to keep him company.

How does someone sell their soul though? What would that entail? ‘Fuck it’, Eren thought. He didn’t care. He was so lonely. He just wanted, no, needed someone. He was going to find a way to sell his soul to the devil. Not for a donut - Eren snorted with laughter having felt like he'd seen that somewhere, sometime - but for a friend.

Yep. Eren Jaeger had most definitely hit rock bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Levi.

Levi Ackerman was a simple man. He liked his tea black, no milk, no sugar. He didn't like clutter, so his current abode was furnished with the bare necessities. He was also obsessively anal, so absolutely everything was spotless. Levi was also not quite human.

It was funny how it had happened. He'd been a solo demon, running amuck, causing trouble, the usual. He had two close friends, Farlan and Isabel, who unfortunately perished. He spiralled downwards, becoming a thug of sorts in the demon world. No one ever approached him, and he had a reputation for himself. He was probably close to death, when the Devil himself saved him. Erwin Smith. His human form was tall, boisterous and blonde. He was good looking, you would not be able to deny that. But he was terrifying, and his booming voice and the sharp look in his eyes were enough to instantly make Levi follow his every command. 

Erwin had had a long reign, and although still looking youthful, he was very old and soon retired, passing the title of Satan down to his next in charge, Levi. Levi, whose face was void of any emotion at most times - the only other times showing a sharp scowl - was thrilled. Who didn't want to boss people around and punish them. But he missed the human world, somewhere he would visit quite frequently. Not to cause trouble, not to strike fear in to anyone. Just to watch, and be a part of it. 

So that is how Levi left the firey confines of Hell for a vacation of sorts, back to the human world, to enjoy the - ironically - heavenly wonders. 

He only hoped that he wouldn't come back to find Hell in a state of disarray. Erwin was keeping watch on occasion, so Levi had every bit of confidence in the world.

The only thing Levi hated more than a mess was his short stature. He didn't think it was fair that such a powerful demon, would be given such a small human body. It just wasn't fair, it didn't make sense. He cursed as he desperately tried to reach the item that had been placed on the top shelf of the house he was currently residing in. 

"Whoever lived here previously must have been a fucking giant." Levi muttered under his breath as he grunted, still trying to reach the washing powder. 'Grunted. How incredibly ungraceful for someone of the supernatural type', Levi thought. 

After giving up and making himself a tea, Levi sat on the porch and continued reading his book. He'd become a fan of Stephen King during his last visit, and thoroughly enjoyed getting lost in his novels.  
Across the road, children were playing after coming home from school. They were loud, and their voices carried over to Levi's porch.  
"Noisy brats." Levi growled, as he glared in their general direction.

It wasn't hard being the Devil, especially when he was on vacation in the human world. But Levi was beginning to feel quite bored. He felt he could do with some mischief. That is why Levi decided to wander the town later that evening. 

Levi was craving a burger. As a demon, he didn't need nourishment. His human form didn't even need it. But he still got cravings when he was on Earth. Last time he was on Earth, he'd had a meal from McDonalds, and if that didn't make his mouth water, he didn't know what would. He only hoped that they had those stores here. Last time, he'd visited, he'd stayed in a country called Australia. Despite being from Hell, he wasn't exactly fussed on the heat, and at least LA, where he was now, was a bit cooler.

Levi wandered the streets until he found what he was looking for. The smallest of smiles formed on his face, and he thought back to his friend down in Hell, Sasha, and thought of how insanely jealous she would be right now.  
'Hah, none for you, all for me!' He evilly thought.  
Levi was about to step up to the counter when the boy behind it looked up, right at him. Piercing green eyes with the tiniest tint of blue stared at him. There were colours that Levi couldn't even explain. The boy - he couldn't be older than eighteen, surely - had gorgeous tan skin, and dark hair the fell over his forehead, seemingly getting in the way of his sight at times.  
Levi's heart flipped. His tummy felt funny and fluttery. Curse this human body!

"Can I help you?" The gorgeous being asked, looking slightly concerned at the man who had stood in the middle of the counter and the door way, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
Levi looked down at the name tag of this magnificent creature. 'Eren', he read.  
Levi nodded. 'Act cool.' He thought.  
Somehow, because the whole world seemed to be against Levi at the moment, he stuttered over his order at least five times.  
Nailed it. 

Once his order was ready, Levi decided to eat at home and left the place a little too quickly.  
Levi was unsure as to what had happened. He had never, not in the demon world, in Hell or on Earth had ever felt like that.  
He shrugged and popped a chip in his mouth.  
'Probably nothing' he thought, 'just a malfunction. These humans are so stupid.'

~

Levi awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. He thought today he might go visit a church. He always got a kick out of going to religious places, and watching as the people there writhed in their seats, feeling uncomfortable, feeling an unwelcome presence, but ultimately being unsure about anything at all. 

Secretly, Levi always enjoyed hearing people's ideas of what Satan was like. What Hell was like. Basically, Hell was the fire and brimstone that most people believed it to be. But honestly, it wasn't all about torture. Sure, on the deepest circle of Hell, where murderers and peodophiles and the like were contained, it was all about the torture. Levi sniggered as he remembered what was scheduled for today.  
Hell, at least the outer circles, weren't as bad as most people imagined. The people that filled them weren't necessarily bad, they just did not believe in God. As the circles got closer to the center, the worse the people were though. Some people were probably unfairly judged, but Levi never saw that as his problem. Some would say that the punishments were a bit... extreme... but it was Hell.

It took Levi a few blocks to realise that he was being followed. He was still getting used to his human form. It took a while each time he used it. He snapped his head around, but saw nothing. So he continued on.  
A short while later, he snapped his head around again, to see a blurry figure disappear behind a tree.  
'Subtle.' Levi sniggered.  
He wasn't worried. Whatever this person tried to do to him, he could give it back tenfold. No one messes with the Prince of darkness.

Levi walked briskly, turning down an alley.  
'Shit', he thought. Just because he wasn't worried didn't mean he wanted to be cornered.

"Alright you little shit, what the fuck do you want?" Levi snarled as he turned around.  
A gasp left his lips as he was met with those eyes the colour of the ocean from the night before.  
It was the boy's turn to stutter this time.  
He whimpered, trying to work out his sentence, but failed as he stared at the shorter man. 

"Well?" Levi demanded.

The boy, Eren, Levi recalled took a deep breath.  
"I know who you are. I mean, I think I do. And I want to make a deal with you." Eren finally got out.

Well shit.  
Levi Ackerman was a simple man. But now it was time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait!  
> I got really excited and wrote and uploaded chapter 2 haha  
> I quite like writing for Levi. I feel he's a pretty misunderstood character, and he's definitely one of my favourites!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it, if you're reading :)  
> Again, please feel free to leave some feedback. Even constructive criticism is more than welcome!
> 
> x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a deal.

Eren Jaeger had done some research. He’d learnt about the nine circles of Hell. It fascinated him. He also learnt about Satan. Deep enough in to his research, he’d also learnt that the Devil himself could take on a human form, without having to possess someone.

When the short, grumpy man had walked into his store that night, Eren had a feeling. He didn’t think this man seemed… human. He had been caught off guard, sure, but his whole act… it wasn’t convincing as a human.

So that’s how Eren had come to the conclusion that this man was the Devil. I mean, really, was he that desperate? He couldn’t really go around, accusing people of being the Devil  
But still, he found himself stalking, yes stalking, this poor man.  
His heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to beat out of his chest.  
‘Pull yourself together!’ He thought to himself.  
‘Oh yeah, because stalking someone, and then calling them Satan is really going to go well and not get you thrown in to a mental institution. 

And when Levi turned around and snapped at him, Eren very near had a heart attack. This time, he wasn’t so bored at work. And the natural light made for a better view.  
The man was attractive. His porcelain skin shone in the sun, threatening to burn. His features were sharp, cheekbones jutting out nicely. His raven hair was hanging in his face, but neat, the back shaved in to an undercut.

“I know what you are.” Eren repeated, sounding a little more confident. 

Levi leaned in menacingly.  
“Oh yeah? And what would that be, little boy?” He growled. 

Eren gulped. He hadn’t really thought this far ahead.  
“The Devil.” He answered, losing the confidence he has previously gained. 

Levi looked a little gobsmacked.  
“So what if I am?” Levi drawled.  
“You’re not denying it.” Eren stated,  
Levi just stared at him.  
“I want to make a deal with you.” Eren said again.  
Levi pondered.  
“A deal you say? You want to sell your soul for a donut? Trust me brat, it’s been done before.” Levi deadpanned.  
“I’m s-sorry.” Eren stuttered, red dusting his cheeks. “When I saw you, I just had a feeling. I knew it.”

“How old are you, kid?” Levi sighed.  
Eren brightened immediately. “Twenty.” He answered.  
Levi’s mouth dropped slightly. He looked younger than he was. Levi was about to make some witty remark when Eren interrupted his train of thought.

“I want a friend. I have nothing going for me. All I want is some company, a friend. I’d kill for a friend. I’d sell my soul.” Eren blurted out.  
“Well you’re not underage. But that whole thing, about a contract being void if a minor signs it? Void. I’ve traded with plenty of minors. Just know, kid, that if you do this, your soul is mine, and I have every intention of claiming what belongs to me. Whether you’re ready or not.” Levi was a little shocked at how calmly he said that.

Eren couldn’t believe his ears. He also wasn’t quite sure if the man was bluffing, deep down thinking the boy was crazy, and just playing along to make him go away.  
“How long?” Eren asked.  
“Huh?” Levi grunted.  
“How long do I have? Before you claim me.” Eren asked.  
Levi thought. “Three months.” He answered. “Purely because I can’t really stay away from the throne for more than that.”

Eren’s eyes must have been the size of saucers.  
“You’ll be my friend for three months. And then… I die?” He asked hesitantly.  
“Not quite. You’ll just be without your soul. Much or less the same I guess. But no need to get into the nitty gritty of it. Mind you, I’m only doing this because I’m bored. I need some chaos - some fun really - in my life.” Levi was feeling extra talkative today.

Eren nodded. “I’m desperate!”  
“Alright then. This contract is legally binding. Once you sign, there is absolutely no going back, and the two months begins. Understood?” Levi explained.  
Eren thought for a moment before nodding again.

The whole experience was pretty spectacular. There was fire and a pen that looked like it might burn Eren, but luckily it didn’t. He scribbled his name on to the parchment and shook Levi’s hand.

“Levi, by the way.” Levi said disinterestedly.  
“What?” Eren asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Levi, my name is Levi.” Levi glowered at the boy.  
Eren’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ shape.

This is going to be a long three months, Levi groaned, mentally face palming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I couldn't wait.
> 
> I was going to make it a super long chapter, but had better ideas and decided to split it!  
> So apologies for it being somewhat short.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The next chapter will contain some fun ;)  
> And will be up in the next few days or so.
> 
> x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do some 'bonding' and Levi pays a super quick visit to Hell.

“NO! You’re meant to shoot it!” Eren groaned.  
“YOU TOLD ME TO USE THE KNIFE LAST ROUND!” Levi yelled at Eren.  
“Yeah, but that round only takes on knifing. These ones take more. Shooting is better…” Eren trailed off.

It had been a week since the boys had made the deal.  
They were currently sitting in Eren’s - dirty to Levi’s standard - loft playing COD. They were meant to be killing zombies, but Levi hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it.  
Eren had been thoroughly enjoying Levi’s company. Levi, on the other hand, had only been playing along to kill boredom.  
He’d never admit out loud that he didn’t hate the kid.

Levi turned his attention back to the screen.  
“Alright, again!” 

~

The following day, Eren worked all day, but had suggested that the two of them do something at night.

“How about the movies?” Eren had asked eagerly.  
Levi scrunched up his nose. “Do you know how many people sit in those seats a day? And who knows what’s on the floor! And-“  
“Ok!” Eren cut him off. “What do you want to do then?”  
Levi thought for a moment. “I’ve kind of always wanted to go ice skating. I’ve seen humans do it before, and it looks… fun.” He admitted, cringing at the use of the word fun.

And that is how Levi and Eren ended up at the ice rink after Eren’s shift.  
Levi had insisted on going out and buying his own ice skates. Eren didn’t put up a fight, he certainly wasn’t keen on another rant about being dirty.

Once their skates were done up, they awkwardly walked over to the gate of the ice rink. Levi looked at the ice, wondering how on Earth he would stay steady on it.  
“It must be so different here for you. I mean, ice, freezing… You’re used to heat and fire and brimstone!” Eren joked.  
Levi just stared blankly at him.  
Eren shuffled awkwardly. “Well, I used to do this heaps as a kid! I’m great at this. I’ll show you.”  
Eren entered the rink and after staying steady for a whole two seconds, proceeded to face plant, causing Levi to snigger.  
Yep. Nailed it.

Eren struggled to get up, pulling himself over to the side and using it to get back on to his feet.  
“Alright then, let’s see you do better!” Eren said bitterly.  
Levi shrugged and took a step on to the ice. After a moment to steady himself, he took a few graceful glides until he was at least 10 metres away from Eren.  
“Show off.” Eren muttered, as he used the railing to pull himself around the ice.

It was the tenth time that Levi glided past Eren with a smirk on his face that Eren got frustrated.  
“HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS?” He yelled.  
Levi shrugged. “I’m just good at a lot of things kid.” He smirked.  
“But it’s your first time doing this!” Eren glared.  
Levi shrugged. “Let me help you.”  
Eren reluctantly allowed Levi to grab his hand and slowly drag him around the rink, muttering something about how it was embarrassing and degrading this was.

They were a sight.  
A short, expressionless man dragging a tall, lanky kid - ok, he wasn’t a kid, but Levi thought he looked so young that he considered him a kid - behind him on the ice.  
But at least they were having fun.

~

Levi decided to check in on Erwin and the underworld for a few hours. As much as he liked the human world, he didn’t like leaving Hell for too long out of fear that something would go wrong.

“Hello Sir! Welcome back! We missed you! How is it up the-“  
“Shut it shitty glasses!” Levi groaned, gently whacking his friend Hanji on the shoulder.  
“Things are great up there. But my concern is here. Is everything in line?” He asked, rubbing his temple.  
Hanji considered this. “Maybe you’d be best to speak to Erwin…” She trailed off.  
Oh boy, that didn’t sound good.

It wasn’t long before Levi found Erwin, who reassured him that everything was fine and Hanji was just being her usual dramatic self. 

“You’ve taken a liking to that kid.” Erwin observed.  
“Not even. I sparked a deal with the brat. Either way, it’s nice to have a little company.” Levi snorted, turning to walk away.  
“Remember what will happen at the end of the three months then!” Erwin called after him, as Levi flitted back to the human world.

~

By the end of the second week, Eren had picked up on Levi’s love of burgers.  
“You know, there are better burgers than the ones at my work.” Eren explained.  
Levi stared blankly at Eren as if he didn’t believe this piece of information.  
“Where?” He asked.  
“Well, there’s plenty of fast food places, and cafes. There’s lots!” Eren told him with a smile.  
Levi acknowledged this and the sides of his mouth creeped up in to a slight smile.

It was then that Eren made the decision to take Levi to as many different burger joints that they could physically get to in the remaining time or their deal. Especially if it meant he got to see that slight smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write haha  
> I'm still recovering from my operation and it's hard to concentrate - I'm still in a fair bit of pain :(  
> So I hope it's ok and that you're happy with it :)
> 
> The next few chapters will have some time skips and will focus on their time in the human world, before we then get to the good stuff ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun!

It was well in to the fourth week of the deal. When Eren had been working his butt off, him and Levi had been having a blast hanging out.  
Levi quite enjoyed his time with the bright eyed boy, but would never admit it to anyone. 

Levi was currently sitting in his car in the parking lot waiting for Eren to finish his shift.  
Eren had finally convinced Levi to take a trip to the movies.   
A smile tugged at Levi's lips as he recalled the boy pouting, making his eyes as big as possible before Levi finally gave in.  
His train of thought was broken when said bright eyed boy opened the door and plonked down in to the passenger seat, causing the car to shift.  
"Watch it brat! Gentle!" Levi growled.  
"Sorry." Eren meekly apologised, pink dusting his cheeks.   
"So what are we seeing?" Levi asked disinterestedly.  
"Antman!" Eren replied instantly.  
"What?" Levi deadpanned.  
"Antman." Eren repeated.  
"Antman. What kind of fucking movie is that?" Levi snorted.  
"Start driving or we'll miss it! And it's a super hero movie... He has a suit and can shrink to the size of ant. And communicate with ants..." Eren explained.  
Levi looked incredulously at Eren before he quickly turned back to the road. "Sounds fucking stupid." He muttered.  
Eren sat in silence, unsure of what to say.  
"Can we get popcorn?" Eren asked excitedly after a few minutes. Apparently he couldn't just sit in silence.  
"Sure kid, whatever." Levi answered, turning in to the car park.

"OOOH! MALTESERS! Let's get those too!"   
It was safe to say, Levi was embarrassed to be seen with Eren, who was running around like a child in a candy store.  
Levi facepalmed. Eren basically was a child, and this was pretty much a candy store.  
"I'm going to sit down, you get whatever, come and get me when you're done." Levi huffed, shoving some money at the younger boy.

A few minutes later, Eren excitedly approached Levi with a bag full of chocolate and lollies and two choc tops, a massive popcorn and two massive frozen cokes. Levi wasn't sure if he should be impressed or not that the boy could carry it all. Also, he was slightly concerned for all the bad food. Eren didn't need any sugar!  
"Come on old man, let's go in!" Eren called, causing Levi to growl.

Halfway through the movie, once Levi had devoured his choc top - 'oh my god, human's have the best things! Can I live here forever?' Levi thought - he decided to go for some popcorn.  
He glanced over and noticed that the popcorn was sitting in Eren's lap, and he was... not so gracefully... shoving it in his face.  
Levi stiffened. Why did he suddenly feel awkward? All he had to was grab a handful of popcorn.  
Levi shook his head, trying to shake off the funny feeling, causing Eren to glance at him.  
Levi ignored it.

'Fuck it.' Levi thought, a few minutes later. 'I'm just going to go for it.'  
Levi reached over, preparing to grab a handful of popcorn and promptly grabbed a handful of Eren's hand.   
Levi froze.  
Eren froze.  
They both continued to stare at the screen.  
Levi still had his scowl on his face.  
Eren's eyes had gone wide, his mouth slightly opened.  
"Here! Youhaveitforabit!" Eren whispered ridiculously fast, practically throwing the box of popcorn at Levi, who awkwardly grabbed it, muttering a 'thanks' and went back to staring deadpan at the screen.

Poor Eren thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest, this called for some chocolate.  
Eren pulled one of the bars out of the bag and read it in the dim light 'Titan'. Eren chucked it back in the bag, opting for something different instead. 'I hate those for some unknown reason, why did I even get it?' He pondered, before getting back in to the movie.

~

"What did you think?" Eren asked as he bounced out of the cinema.  
"I think you had too much sugar." Levi drawled.  
Eren giggled. He actually giggled. "No, of the movie!"  
Levi groaned. "It was ok. Kinda stupid." He replied.  
"Well I liked it!" Eren added, even though Levi really didn't care.  
"Come on brat. We're going home."

~

Two nights later, Eren and Levi were seating opposite each other at a famous fast food place, where the burgers were apparently to die for.  
Though he didn't show it, Levi was beyond excited for his burger.   
The waitress finally brought the meals over to the boys.  
Eren excitedly dug in to it, whilst Levi admired his for a moment.  
"Try it!" Eren encouraged.  
Levi glared at him. "I was looking at it, and besides, I don't want to eat like a pig."  
Eren buried his face in his burger again to try and hide the blush.  
Levi tentatively ate one of his chips. 'Oh man that's good.'  
He then picked up his burger and took a bite.   
"Oh my god, that is better than sex!" Levi admitted, taking another bite.  
"Have you ever even had sex?" Eren asked, grinning mischievously, causing Levi to choke on his burger.  
Once he calmed down, he glared at Eren.  
"That," he emphasised by flicking a chip at the boy, "is none of your business."

~

"I've always wanted to go to a theme park." Eren admitted one late afternoon. They were both situated on Levi's porch - Levi sitting with a cup of tea, and Eren sprawled ungracefully across the other two seater with a can ok coke.  
"No." Levi said.  
"Mikasa and I always wanted to go, but we were never allowed." Eren went on.  
"No." Levi repeated.  
"They look like so much fun."  
"No."  
"We should go!"  
"No."  
"But the rides! And fairy floss! And oh my god Levi, roller coas-"  
"NO." Levi cut Eren off.  
There was no way in hell that Levi would let Eren drag him to a theme park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make an awkward movie moment.  
> And I just had to do Antman because that is exactly how a conversation between my friend and I went! hahaha  
> I'm a huuuuuge Marvel fan and adored Antman, despite having low expectations.  
> I am basically Eren haha
> 
> And we don't have Titan bars here in Australia. I've only ever seen them when people have used them in AOT puns, so I decided to chuck one in there to be funny ehehe.
> 
> Only a few more chapters of their time on Earth.  
> Hope y'all are enjoying it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trash, essentially! :'D
> 
> The boys bond some more, idk.

Eren had been easily able to convince Levi that visiting a theme park was in fact an excellent idea. All he had to do was bat his eyelashes over his deep green eyes and Levi went weak at the knees. Levi was a sucker for pretty eyes, especially of those belonging to a tall lanky brat.

So that was how Levi had ended up being dragged around from ride to ride at some shitty theme park near Eren’s house. 

Levi was strong. Levi was brave. Levi was defeated by that one ridiculous ride that spun just a little too fast, though you wouldn’t hear him openly admit that.  
He did however quite enjoy the ferris wheel. He wasn’t sure if he enjoyed the ride or enjoyed the way Eren lit up as he took in the amazing view.  
That had been the fifth week.

Levi was thankful that Eren had not had any further requests such as this. The ice skating was one thing. Scary rides were another.  
He was currently waiting for the brat to return home from work. Over the past few weeks, Levi had become a hell of a lot more comfortable in Eren’s loft. Levi smirked as he noticed the pun in his thoughts. Eren was messy, but Levi found calmness in cleaning whilst the brat was at work. 

Eren enjoyed coming home to his clean place, sometimes there was even dinner waiting for him. It felt very homely, and he soon realised that he could get very used to this. But then reality would come crashing down on him. He didn’t have much longer with Levi. It was already week eight, and Eren was saddened at the fact that they were a third of the way through their deal. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Eren called as he opened the door roughly, calling it to slam open against the wall and earning himself a scowl from Levi. Or maybe that was just how his face looked. Levi always looked kind of angry, Eren thought. 

“Must you move around like a rhinoceros?!” Levi asked exasperatedly, attempting to deflect Eren’s joke as it arose a strange fluttery feeling in his tummy. He’d been feeling that a lot around Eren lately.  
Eren wrinkled his nose.  
“I’m not that loud.” He defended himself.  
Levi just quirked an eyebrow, a smile seemingly tugging at his lips.

“Are you baking nutella cookies?” Eren asked, his eyes lighting up as he got a whiff of hazelnut from the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah, I noticed you liked nutella and thought I’d make some cookies. I didn’t go out of my way or anything. It’s not like I like you or anything!” Levi stammered, the complete opposite of his normally composed and cranky demeanour, letting out an anxious laugh.  
“Don’t get the wrong idea. I just happened to notice you like nutella!” Levi exclaimed, slamming the book he had been holding down and scurrying off to the kitchen leaving being a very confused Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am an incredibly terrible person and neglected this for two years (exactly hahaha).  
> Yesterday, I went to an anime convention (I am anime trash, really) and they had a fanfiction competition and I suddenly felt inspired again after thinking about it, so here we go!  
> I'm not making any promises... But I'm really hoping I will actually continue this and finish it off properly.
> 
> Since I last wrote this, I’ve bought a Mac which I’m using instead of PC. My Mac likes to autocorrect ‘Eren’ to ‘Even’, so please let me know if I’ve missed any haha
> 
> Also, apparently I just write super short chapters? Sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired from a Tumblr prompt:  
> http://acornandthimbl.tumblr.com/post/126234401005/notbecauseofvictories-phantomrose96-fic-idea
> 
> This is my first AOT/SNK fic. I used to write a lot of fanfictions when I was younger, but gave up on writing. I've been reading a million Ereri fics as of late, and when I saw this Tumblr prompt, I had an idea and just had to write it...  
> I really hope you guys like it, and I will update it regularly if you do :)  
> The first few chapters are on the shorter side, just some introductory ones. They will get longer, and the rating may change as the fic develops!
> 
> Hope you enjoy The Simpsons reference as the title ;)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback :)


End file.
